Television and computer screens are usually mounted at a height of about three feet above the ground and face primarily horizontally, for comfortable viewing by a seated person. People who are reclined on a bed often wish to view the screen, but find it uncomfortable to do so. In hospitals, a television is often mounted near the ceiling and faces at a downward incline for viewing by a patient reclined on a bed. However, it is inconvenient to mount a television in that position, and in that position it is uncomfortable to view the television screen when seated. A relatively simple apparatus that allowed a person reclined on a bed to view a screen set up for direct viewing by a seated person, would be of value.